Beca's Birthday Surprise
by storiesbime
Summary: Beca thinks that she's going to be spending her birthday alone, but that all changes very quickly. G!p smut.


Ok, I'm going to try this out because I like Beca Aubrey together just as much as I like Beca and Chloe and why should they have to choose right? This is rated M for a reason-also g!p-so if you aren't comfortable with that or know that you shouldn't be reading it then please just press the 'Back' button so I don't ruin your innocence-Thank You. This is also only the first thing that I've written for Pitch Perfect that has been shared with anyone so I'm sorry if it sucks!

This is AubreyXBecaXChloe smut. This is a future fic, and I own nothing. What if Beca hadn't been lying when she had smarted off "That's my dick!"….

It was coming up on 11 pm the day before Beca's birthday and she had just gotten a text from Aubrey saying that she too would not be able to make it home for Beca's birthday. She had apologized profusely and Beca had replied that she understood and it was ok but she was miserable. It was her first birthday in this new house and both of her girls were gone on business. Beca knew that she was too old to pout, and that it would do her absolutely no good but she couldn't help herself. Throughout her time in college and the two birthday's they spent in their old apartment they had all become accustomed to ringing in their birthday's with mind-blowing sex. As Beca got up from her desk, where she had been mixing before she got Aubrey's message, she felt herself get a little jealous; this was the first birthday that any of the three of them had spent without either of the other two, Beca had cancelled gigs to make sure of that. She began to question whether or not Aubrey and Chloe felt the same way about her that she felt about them, but quickly shook those thoughts from her head when she walked past the ornate silver picture frame on the mantle in the moon-lit living room. The frame contained her favorite picture of the trio-it had been taken in Chloe's parent's backyard on Christmas morning last year: Chloe was wide-awake and grinning like crazy, her cheeks flushed from the cold wearing just some flannel lounge pants and a Barden University hoodie sitting on the steps of the deck, her legs hugged to her chest in effort to ward off the cold; Beca sitting on Chloe's left, was wearing a smile much brighter than her usual smirk, a pair of worn in blue jeans, and her big winter coat, no one had noticed her coffee mug was in the shot next to her hip until after it had been developed; Aubrey was surprisingly the least awake of the three and was wearing a set of flannel pajamas with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, Aubrey was sitting on Beca's lap her left arm around the brunettes shoulders, her right hand holding Chloe's with her head on Chloe's shoulder. Beca smiled at the picture, even with faces flushed due to cold or looking half asleep, her girls were the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. Beca suddenly felt terrible for being so petty and wondered what she had done to deserve the women. Sighing Beca made her way into her bedroom, she changed into some boxers and a tank top to sleep in and lay down in her cold bed alone.

Beca looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table next to her, the angry red letters announcing that it was merely 27 minutes until she was officially twenty-five years old. In what Beca would later describe a stroke of genius she decided that she didn't need Aubrey and Chloe to start her birthday off with a bang. Within a few minutes Beca had put on the DVD that the girls had made-NO not a sex tape, just a slideshow of pictures of the three with titanium playing in the background- sat back down on the bed and grabbed some lube. Her hands slowly snaked into her boxers and rubbed her slowly hardening dick. When she was fully hard and ready to go she quickly stripped her clothes and grabbed the lube from beside her. When she noticed the color she rolled her eyes with a smile and sighed realizing that it was the flavored lube that Chloe had bought and knowing that she would have to shower after to keep from getting sticky she poured a slightly smaller amount in her hand than she would normally use. She gripped her erection again and slowly pulled her hand from bottom to top and rubbed her thumb over the head. She felt a small moan fall from her own lips and began a slow, steady pace. Beca could feel herself building up to release as she watched pictures flow slowly across the large TV screen in front of the bed and slowed slightly, adjusting the angle of her movements to slow the impending orgasm. She felt the pressure building up again and took her hand off of her cock completely before adjusting to lay flat on the bed with her head on her pillow.

Beca decided that she might as well just let go and began pumping her erection again moaning as she caught sight of a picture of Chloe and Aubrey in short, strapless dresses. She only got about four strokes before she heard the sound of the bedroom door being eased open. Part of Beca was horrified that someone had gotten into her house without her detection and would now be finding her like this and prayed that they would at least have the decency to let her finish as close as she was, and part of her was just plain curious as to who it was. A whimper tumbled from Beca's lips as she turned her head and saw Aubrey standing just inside the door with a large smirk on her face and her heels in her hand (_that explains the lack of noise _Beca thought) and her hips thrust involuntarily into her hand.

"What? Couldn't wait for someone to come home to get your birthday sex?" Aubrey said in a low, teasing voice.

Beca slowly moved her hand away from her dick and sat up in bed, swinging her legs over the edge. She found that couldn't look Aubrey in the eye, so eyes fixed on the floor she explained timidly, "I talked to Chlo earlier and she told me that her meeting had been delayed until tomorrow for some reason or other so she wouldn't be here until tomorrow night at the earliest. It was disappointing but I knew that at least you would be home so I didn't say anything but then it got later and later and you text me and said that you wouldn't get to make it home either because of that car wreck on the highway, and I just gave up on having the birthday sex that I usually get but then I thought why not ya know?"

"You know I think you're adorable when you blush," the way Aubrey said it was almost wistful, a kind of afterthought. "You look like you need a hand there," the blond said referencing Beca's now painful, straining erection. Aubrey dropped her heels to the floor and reached forward to slowly brush her hand across the head of Beca's dick. Beca merely nodded before Aubrey put her hand on Beca's sternum pushing her backwards towards the bed. "Happy Birthday Baby, I love you more than you know," Aubrey said before locking her lips with Beca's and urging the smaller girl's mouth open with her warm tongue. When both of them were out of breath and couldn't go another second without oxygen they separated. Aubrey looked into Beca's eyes and winked before pushing Beca to sit on the edge of the bed and sinking to her knees at Beca's feet; she took another deep breath before lowering her mouth to the cock in front of her, taking as much as she could in her open mouth. Aubrey could feel the reaction as a small hand gripped her hair and Beca strained to keep her hips on the bed and not thrust into Aubrey's warm, willing and capable mouth.

Aubrey moved her head up and down Beca's rod, her tongue caressing as much of the length as she could, and her hand pumping the length that she just couldn't seem to get in her mouth. She pressed Beca against the back of her throat once…twice…three times before she released her length with a soft pop. Beca's hips thrust upwards searching for the warm, wet cavern that had just so recently been secured tightly to her aching cock. "Holy shit," Beca whined trying to catch her breath. "Babe, you are very much overdressed!" the brunette claimed as she looked Aubrey up and down. Aubrey made a show of unbuttoning and removing her suit jacket, and as she began unbuttoning her shirt Beca snapped back to reality and gently knocked Aubrey's hands away to do it herself. When all of her shirt buttons had been unbuttoned and her shirt thrown across the room Aubrey quickly kicked off her pants.

When the two had removed Aubrey's clothes and she stood in front of Beca in only her bra and panties Beca ran her eyes up and down her lover's body, appreciating every curve. Beca got up from the bed and guided Aubrey into the middle of the bed where she laid down, before motioning for Beca to join her. Beca slowly got on her hands and knees at the end of the bed. Aubrey gasped as Beca kissed her ankle before licking her way up the blonde's long, tan calf to her knee. She placed an open-mouthed kiss on the inside of Aubrey's knee and then slowly kissed her way up her thigh, alternating legs as she went. At the apex of her legs, when she had reached the place that Aubrey's wiggling was urging her towards she skipped up to her girlfriends face, and removed her bra. She kissed Aubrey hard, probing her mouth with her tongue, and moved her small hand to a perky breast. Aubrey pushed her chest up rubbing her naked nipples against Beca's hand and chest. Beca moved her mouth to the nipple not being teased by her hand and smirked when she heard Aubrey's very loud moan. It was always a surprise to Beca and Chloe just how vocal Aubrey usually was during sex; it also increased their desire and performance levels. Beca flicked the tip of her tongue over both of Aubrey's tight pink nipples before moving back up to kiss Aubrey.

Aubrey wrapped her legs around Beca and gripped her hips tightly-trying to pull Beca down to her entrance-but Beca was having none of that. She shifted so that the length of her cock rested on Aubrey's thigh, much to the blonde's displeasure. Aubrey was done with the teasing and acting quickly, flipped the couple over. Beca's eyes darkened at the knowledge that she no longer had any controlled. Aubrey smirked down at the young woman before speaking, "It's not nice to tease like that. To think I almost sucked you off and here you are trying to leave me high and far from dry." Aubrey took the base of Beca's erection in her hand, lining it up with her core before slowly impaling herself. When Beca was fully enveloped by Aubrey's heat she thrust roughly upward-driving into Aubrey and hitting her clit with her pelvis, Aubrey's moan was deafening. Aubrey took a second to adjust and then slowly formed a rhythm rocking her hips on Beca's. After having been brought to the edge of oblivion and back so many times without falling over that cliff tonight Beca wasn't in the mood for slow and gentle; she began to thrust into Aubrey at a pace just faster than Aubrey was moving. Aubrey suddenly orgasmed-her walls closing tightly around Beca-screaming, "Oh God. Chloe yes, there!"

What should have been Beca's ticket to her first orgasm of her twenty-fifth year of life really pissed her off. "What the fuck Brey?!" She shrieked. "You damn-well know I'm not-"

"Happy Birthday Sexy! Have I told you today that I love you?" Beca recognized Chloe's voice. She turned her head and saw Chloe standing in the doorway watching her girlfriends having some alone time. "It would have been nice of you to wait for me, Aub," Chloe said with a smirk.

Much to Beca's surprise Aubrey had begun sliding up and down Beca's dick again, her face flushed and sweat leaving her hair plastered to her face and neck. She answered very breathlessly, "Well Chlo if you hadn't been late I would have. She had already started when I got here and you know I can only hold out for so long before I have to have some contact. And tell me you didn't enjoy walking in to find this!"

Beca reached her hand out for Chloe since she couldn't move and watched her hips sway as she sauntered over. Chloe pulled her blouse over her head, revealing her uncovered breasts and reached up her skirt to pull her red lace thong off. Beca could tell from the color of the lace that Chloe was already extremely wet from watching Aubrey ride Beca to orgasm and couldn't wait to have some fun with the redhead. Chloe moved to Beca's side and they started making out while Aubrey rode Beca like her life depended on it. It was a pretty bold move when Chloe pulled her skirt up to her waist and straddled Beca's face looking at Aubrey. Chloe gasped and threw her head back as Beca took a good long lick from the front to the back of Chloe's folds. When she was able to breathe again Chloe moved her hands, one to hold Beca's and the other to hold Aubrey's neck-keeping their lips attached. Chloe kissed Aubrey deeply while Beca licked and nipped at her clit and opening. "Shit Beca, right there baby. Stay there!" Chloe ordered before returning her lips to Aubrey's. Aubrey was getting close again and this time she could feel it, she broke away from Chloe and started rocking with more insistence, groaning every time Beca hit 'that place'. Suddenly she was seizing up and slowing down, Beca groaned her unhappiness and the vibrations sent tingles up Chloe's spine. Aubrey came again, her mouth opened in a scream but no sound found its way from her lips. Her movements had stopped completely now and her eyes were clinched shut with pleasure. Beca had also stopped her assault on Chloe's lower lips and clit, just when the redhead felt the pleasure begin to coil in her stomach. Speaking gently Chloe urged Aubrey off of Beca, "Come on. It's my turn to ride the birthday girl. Aubrey just lay down beside her and we'll both be finished before you can breathe again!"

Aubrey fell sideways off of Beca's erection and tangled her fingers in Beca's. Chloe quickly moved from straddling Beca's face to riding the girls cock. It only took seconds for Chloe to sink down, her ass touching Beca, and slide back up again. "Baby how long has it been since the first time you came? You've never been this fucking big."

Beca was gasping for breath and praying for release, "Haven't….came yet!...Move….your ass…fuck me….like you….mean…it!"

Chloe's eyes widened and she knew that this was going to be amazing. If Beca hadn't got to come yet and she'd been at this for more than thirty minutes her orgasm was going to be pretty intense, and Chloe wanted to be right there with her. As if reading Chloe's mind Beca reached down and started working Chloe's clit. Chloe felt her rhythm falter a little as she neared the edge but still moved the best she could coaxing Beca to the edge of the cliff. Beca began meeting Chloe thrust for thrust, faster and faster, harder and harder, until they were both thrown head first into piercing orgasms. Chloe was shocked to feel Beca's come shoot into her-not because it happened but because it filled her up and spilled out and back onto Beca's lower body.

Chloe collapsed on top of Beca, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the brunette's neck before settling her ear over Beca's heart and listening to its beats return to normal. The three women moved as little as possible while still getting as close together as they could, bonding once again through this act.

Beca looked over to the bedside clock again and seeing that it was well after midnight chuckled. What a fun way to bring in her birthday! "Look, it's really your birthday now Babe! I love you, and hope this sex was worth your time," Aubrey said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I hope your birthday has started well and is this good for the next twenty-four hours! But I have something that I want to give you for your birthday that isn't the present that you get tonight…" Chloe's voice trailed off as she rolled off of Beca and sat up to look at the two people in front of her who she loved so much. "I got my results late yesterday. I hope you don't mind sharing your birthday with the news that 'We're having a baby!'" Both women just looked at her. Between the late hour and the sex brain they hadn't comprehended what she was trying to tell them. "Aubrey, Beca….I'm pregnant!"

That was enough, they understood now and boy were they excited! Beca grabbed her and pulled her off the bed, twirling her through the air, "You're pregnant?! We're having a baby! This is incredible, I love you both so much," she said setting Chloe back on the ground and putting her arm around Aubrey. Beca looked back and forth between the two women and smiled so big she felt that her face might be permanently altered, "This is BY FAR the best birthday that I have ever had! Thank you both…for loving me."

The end. I don't really know where the baby came from, I was typing away and then boom there it was! (Basically that is me saying if you don't like it or don't think it makes sense then I am sorry but I decided not to take it out.) Hope you enjoyed, thanks for your time!


End file.
